


A Prime's Christmas Blessing

by ErinPrimette



Series: The Soft Side of Sentinel Prime [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mpreg, Spark Bond, Sparklings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While learning about the Earth custom that is Christmas, Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime agree to help Sam and Carly with their wedding, which is scheduled to take place on Christmas Eve. At the same time, the Primes give the Autobots a surprise of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prime's Christmas Blessing

Optimus waited patiently while sitting on the berth in the medical bay. Currently, Ratchet was performing physical exams on the Autobots of the team, and was almost finished with Sentinel. After a short while…

"All right," announced Ratchet, "you're good to go. Optimus?"

Sentinel stood up from the table while Optimus focused his optics on Ratchet, who beckoned him to come over. The young Prime stood up and approached the Autobot medic.

"Why don't you take a seat?" requested Ratchet.

Optimus complied. While Ratchet began the exam, Sentinel grabbed a cube of energon on his way out. Just as Ratchet was finishing Optimus's exam, he found a shocking surprise.

"Optimus," explained Ratchet, "medics aren't great at delivering surprising news, so I'm sorry if this hits hard, but…you're carrying."

"By the AllSpark!" gasped Optimus.

Upon hearing the news, Sentinel quickly approached Ratchet.

"Whose is it?" asked Sentinel, taking a drink of his energon.

"It's…..yours, Sentinel," answered Ratchet.

Sentinel instantly spat out the sip of energon in surprise.

"What?!" exclaimed Sentinel.

"I suppose that heat cycle I went through must have resulted in this," admitted Optimus.

Sentinel just stared at Optimus and Ratchet in shock, energon still dripping from his beard.

"No, that can't be it," sighed Ratchet, gazing at both Optimus and Sentinel, "the only way that could happen would be if during that heat cycle, you and Sentinel…you did, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," nodded Optimus, trying to hide a blush.

"It was an emergency, Ratchet," reminded Sentinel, "remember?"

"Yes, I know. I remember that day when you returned from Chicago after helping with repairing the damage the Decepticons left behind," agreed Ratchet, "and Optimus was in his heat cycle during that time."

"I'd hate to see the reaction from the other Autobots if they find out about this," added Optimus.

"They're gonna have to sometime," replied Sentinel, "when you start showing, unless you are able to explain a sparkling running around the base and calling us 'Sire' and 'Carrier'."

"Are you two willing to tell them of your relationship?" asked Ratchet.

"We don't have a choice," sighed Sentinel, "but I say we tell the other Autobots first, wait a few days, and then tell the humans."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," agreed Optimus.

"You two are dismissed," concluded Ratchet.

Upon cue, Optimus and Sentinel stepped out of the medbay. They soon reached the hangar, where they noticed some soldiers carrying bags while conversing with each other. They even noticed a few of them were leaving the hangar.

"So where are you all going?" asked Sentinel.

The soldiers began staring at Sentinel. The elder Prime started regretting asking them until Lennox stepped forward.

"It's a week until Christmas," explained Lennox, "so most of us are leaving to visit our families. For example, my wife and my daughter are waiting for me. I hope that lessens your confusion."

"Er…no, not really," replied Sentinel, "what's a Christmas?"

"It's an Earth custom that occurs close to the end of each Earth year," clarified Optimus.

"You saying there's no Christmas for you guys?" warbled Epps.

"We don't have such custom on Cybertron," answered Optimus.

"Man, that sucks," sighed Epps, looking at his watch, "you explain it, Prime. I got a plane to catch."

Epps left the hangar without hesitation.

"All right, then," nodded Sentinel, "we'll leave you alone."

Optimus and Sentinel strode away from the soldiers.

"Come on," beckoned Optimus, "there are others around here who can help us with this."

The Primes stepped outside the hangar, only to notice that Bumblebee's alt mode arrived. After Sam and Carly hopped out, Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode.

"Think they could help us?" asked Sentinel.

Optimus and Sentinel knelt down to Sam and Carly's level.

"Good afternoon, Sam Witwicky," smiled Optimus.

"Hey, Optimus," replied Sam, "what's up?"

"What brings you here?" asked Optimus.

"Well," explained Sam, "Carly and I have been planning our Christmas Eve wedding since Chicago, and we were hoping you could help with it."

"I like your idea," replied Optimus, "although we've never participated in such Earth customs."

"Besides," added Sentinel, "we don't have this Christmas as a custom on Cybertron. Would you care to explain about it?"

"Oh, that," explained Carly, "Christmas was originally a Pagan holiday until it was adopted by Christians."

"And later," added Sam, "it gained new customs, such as decorating Christmas trees, exchanging gifts, some Christmas themed music and caroling. And then, there is this old man known as Santa Claus. It is said that he gives gifts to the children on Christmas Eve."

"Basically," continued Carly, "Christmas Eve takes place on December 24th, and Christmas Day is December 25th."

"So," asked Sentinel, "why would you want to have your wedding on such a busy night?"

"Why not?" answered Sam, "some couples plan their weddings to take place on Christmas Eve."

Bumblebee began playing "Deck the Halls" on his radio.

"Bumblebee," demanded Sentinel, "what the frag are you doing?"

"It's one of the Christmas songs we were talking about," clarified Sam, "I guess Bee's excited about Christmas."

"Yes," agreed Sentinel, "it appears so."

"So," asked Optimus, "what kind of help were you expecting from us?"

"Maybe you could help set up the venue?" suggested Sam.

"I'm sure Sentinel and I could help with that," agreed Optimus.

Sentinel nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," smiled Carly.

"So, where will it be?" asked Optimus.

"Hey, Bee," suggested Sam, "how about we show them the place on our wedding day?"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"That reminds me," requested Optimus, "can you two wait here a moment? We have something very important to discuss with the other Autobots."

"And you're not going to tell us about it?" asked Carly.

"Not yet," answered Sentinel.

"We want the other Autobots' input on the issue first," explained Optimus, "then you will be told."

"Ok then," nodded Sam, "we'll just hang out somewhere else. It's freezing out here."

Optimus and Sentinel escorted Bumblebee into the hangar while Sam and Carly headed for an area where they don't have to face the cold. Inside the hangar, it seemed that the soldiers have exited the area, but all of the Autobots on the team were waiting for them, including Ratchet.

"Good," announced Ratchet, "you're all here. This is very important to the future of us as a unit and of this base."

Optimus fidgeted nervously until Sentinel gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Optimus," assured Sentinel.

Nodding in agreement, Optimus relaxed his shoulders and faced the Autobots.

"I….I," stammered Optimus, "uh…I have a…..relationship…..with someone here…and now…I'm carrying…their sparkling."

Embarrassed, Optimus turned his optics away from the Autobots.

"You have a sparkling?" chirped Sideswipe, "who's the sire?"

"Eheh," Sentinel chuckled nervously, "me."

The Autobots' optics widened in surprise.

"How could this be?!" exclaimed Ironhide, "you're both Primes!"

"So?" replied Sentinel, "that doesn't mean we aren't people. Primes are just as vulnerable to their feelings as anyone else."

Ironhide focused his optics on Ratchet.

"Ratchet," asked Ironhide, "you knew?"

Ratchet nodded without saying anything.

"Yes," agreed Sentinel, "because he's the medic. He found the sparkling. Primus, this is why we hesitated to tell you. We knew you'd react like this…"

Sentinel turned around and placed his arm around his student.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," sighed Sentinel, "it's my fault you are going through this. I'm so sorry."

Optimus focused his gentle blue optics on his mentor.

"It's all right," smiled Optimus, "I'm happy to have you as my significant other."

"Uh," asked Bumblebee, "why is it such a bad thing, Ironhide? At least it's somebody we know and trust."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," commented Ironhide, "I don't mind Optimus finding someone he loves, but out of all the possibilities, I didn't expect Sentinel to be one of them."

"Why?" remarked Sentinel, "because I'm old? Don't forget, I can kick your aft with my optics closed and my hands tied behind me."

"Heheh," snickered Dino, "should we blindfold Sentinel and tie his hands to see if he can do that?"

"No," glared Ironhide, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"He can do it," insisted Sunstreaker, "Sides and I still got bruises from when we painted him pink as a joke. He took us both out with one leg…in his sleep."

"I'm tellin' ya," agreed Sideswipe, "the guy's a fraggin' ninja."

"So," asked Ironhide, "when are we going to see that sparkling run around the base?"

"That's Ratchet's question," answered Sentinel.

"Well, it's been in there growing for a while," remarked Ratchet, "so I'd say…right around Christmas! Heh, guess you know what Optimus has been giving Sentinel, then."

"You're bluffing," groaned Ironhide, facepalming.

"How will the humans react?" asked Sideswipe.

"Fraggit, Ratchet," thundered Sentinel, "you could've told us that earlier….frag, I'm gonna glitch!"

Suddenly, Sentinel froze up and fell to the floor.

"Sentinel!" panicked Optimus.

After a moment, Sentinel finally came to and stood to his feet.

"If he weren't the medic," groaned Sentinel, "I'd scrap him. Now what do we do? We'll never be ready in time! I've never even come close to being a parent. Primus, what have I gotten into?"

"Maybe we could help you out," suggested Dino.

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee, "I'm sure we could all help."

"Thank Primus," sighed Sentinel, relieved.

"Well," mentioned Optimus, "the sparkling is one issue. We also have a wedding to help set up. Bumblebee, accompany Sam and Carly home."

* * *

It was already Christmas Eve. That is, in the afternoon. Carly isn't here yet, maybe it's because she is getting ready for the wedding. Sentinel, Optimus and Bumblebee were helping out with setting up the venue while Sam got into another conversation with his parents.

"So," asked Sentinel, "how are they going to explain us to the guests?"

"I highly doubt that they would," answered Optimus, "maybe we should use our holoforms so the guests don't know about us. Right, Bumblebee?"

"Uh," suggested Bumblebee, "I think we should see what Sam and Carly want. After all, it's their day…err, night."

Just as Bumblebee finished speaking, Sam finished his conversation with his parents. At the same time, Optimus finished setting up the lights as Sentinel was trying to figure out how to set up the wreath.

"Samuel," asked Optimus, "how do you plan to explain us to your guests?"

"You have a problem with it?" replied Sam.

"I'm not sure how your guests will react to seeing us," explained Optimus, "is it all right if we use our holoforms or do you want us to just present ourselves to them?"

"Lemme call Carly and put her on speaker so we can see what she wants," suggested Sam.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and made a call, putting it on speaker.

"Carly?" called Sam, "uh, what do we want to do as far as the Autobots?"

"They can use the holoforms if they want to," answered Carly over the speaker.

"They want to know what you'd prefer," clarified Sam.

"You could say I'd prefer their holoforms," responded Carly over the speaker, "that way my family won't freak out about them."

"Thanks," smiled Sam, "I'll see you later."

With that, Sam ended the call.

"Very well, then," nodded Optimus.

"Houston, we have a problem," interrupted Bumblebee over the radio.

Optimus noticed Sentinel approaching him, swearing under his breath with the wreath stuck around his neck.

"Do you need any assistance, Sentinel?" asked Optimus.

"What do you think?" retorted Sentinel, the wreath jingling.

"How did you manage to get the wreath stuck around your neck?" warbled Sam.

Sam's parents focused their eyes on the elder Prime.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWW," cooed Judy, "Ron, look at how adorable that red one is with the cute little wreath necklace!"

Sentinel crossed his arms and stuck his glossa out at Judy, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared at her. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle.

"And just what, pray tell," grumbled Sentinel, "is so funny, Optimus?"

"Ooh," suggested Judy, "how about some mistletoe on his ears, or on those eyebrow things of his?"

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee, "so Oppy can kiss him under it!"

Optimus smirked at the idea. He remembered that moment when most of the humans at the base, including Sam and Carly, reacted with shock after telling them of his relationship with his mentor.

"Just how am I supposed to get this thing off of me?" protested Sentinel, fiddling with the wreath.

"If you insist, Sentinel," nodded Optimus.

Optimus carefully removed the wreath from Sentinel and placed it along the wall.

"Thank you!" sighed Sentinel as he gave Optimus a peck, "that thing itched like crazy!"

However, no one noticed that Carly's family arrived until they heard a scream.

"What," warbled Carly's mom, pointing at Bumblebee, "on Earth…is _**that**_?!"

"Frag," muttered Optimus.

"I got this," whispered Sentinel.

Sentinel activated his human holoform, which walked out from behind his leg to where she can see him, dressed as one of the setup workers.

"It's nothing, ma'am," assured Sentinel, "just one of those weird modern art sculpture things. Or at least they call it art."

Upon cue, Optimus and Bumblebee activated their holoforms, which moved from behind their legs.

"See?" affirmed Sentinel, "nothing at all."

Bumblebee activated his private Autobot com-link to all but Optimus and Sentinel.

"We should've had one of these today for Optimus and Sentinel," suggested Bumblebee.

"Bee, are you serious?" retorted Ironhide over the com-link, as his alt mode was outside the building.

"Yeah, 'Hide," nodded Bumblebee over the com-link, "and hang some mistletoe above them. I heard you snicker at that idea. You know you want to see that."

"Sure," agreed Ironhide over the com-link, "I'll set up the mistletoe for when they get back to base."

"And I'll be ready to get some video," added Bumblebee over the com-link.

"Uh," assured Ironhide over the com-link, "Dino has that covered. But don't worry, we'll send you the video."

"Thanks!" chirped Bumblebee over the com-link.

Carly's family looked away, allowing Sentinel, Optimus and Bumblebee to move out of the way and onto the sideline. Just then, the minister entered the room. While guests started coming in, the minister observed the venue.

"Ah," marveled the minister, "I see that you have the venue set up. Nice."

The minister made a glance at Optimus, Bumblebee and Sentinel.

"And I see that you brought along some unusual decorations," continued the minister.

"I like robots," explained Sam, "especially big ones."

"Oh," nodded the minister, "I guess that makes sense."

Once all the guests found their seats, Simmons turned on the radio and the music began to play. The guests eagerly watched as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by the flower girl and the ring bearer. After a long moment, Simmons changed the music and the guests stood up as Carly entered the room with her father on her side as they walked down the aisle. Well, her wedding dress sure was gorgeous, and it fit their winter wedding. After giving her father a peck, she stood across from Sam before the minister.

"I can't watch," muttered Sentinel, "too many memories."

Sentinel tried to look away.

"So," spoke the minister, "ladies and gents. It must be a wonderful night on Christmas Eve, and how wonderful it must be for these two lovebirds to unite under the name of love."

"I gotta go," whispered Sentinel.

Sentinel carefully snuck out of the building, transformed into his alt mode and left. Optimus, on the other hand, stayed behind and continued to observe the ceremony, which seemed to take a while.

"So," asked the minister, referring to Carly, "Sam Witwicky, do you take this wonderful woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," nodded Sam.

"And Carly Spencer," continued the minister, referring to Sam, "do you take this wonderful man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Carly.

Optimus couldn't help but smile, knowing that Sam and Carly seem to be happy together as they exchanged wedding rings as instructed. After all, they've been through the battle of Chicago. It also reminded him of his affection for Sentinel.

"I proudly pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky," announced the minister, "you may now kiss the bride."

Upon cue, Carly and Sam embraced and gave each other a kiss. In response, all of the guests gave an enthusiastic applause. Even Bumblebee chirped in excitement. After a short while, the guests headed for the reception hall while Sam and Carly stood behind.

"We'll be there in a sec," assured Sam.

Sam and Carly approached Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Thanks for your help, Optimus," smiled Sam.

"You're welcome," nodded Optimus.

"Hey," asked Bumblebee, "are you going to join us?"

"No thank you," answered Optimus, shaking his head, "the ceremony is just enough for me, so I'll be heading back to base. I wish you two luck."

While Optimus headed out of the building, he suddenly felt mild pain in his stomach. It was strange enough since this mild pain started this morning. He transformed into his alt mode and drove back to base. When he arrived, he noticed some mistletoe hanging right at the entrance to the hangar with Ironhide standing just inside.

"Hold on," paused Ironhide, "wasn't Sentinel with you?"

"He's not back yet?" clarified Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sentinel sat by himself on the side of a lake, hidden by old willows whose curtain-like branches concealed the bright red creature within. He was surrounded by colorful wildflowers, and he didn't even notice when it started to snow. Just then, his com-link beeped, prompting the elder Prime to answer it.

"Sentinel," asked Optimus over the com-link, "where are you?"

"Trace my signal," suggested Sentinel, "I'm not sure you'd find it otherwise."

"Thank you," smiled Optimus over the com-link.

After that, the com-link ended. Sentinel waited for a while until the red and blue Peterbilt semi truck arrived and transformed, revealing Optimus. The elder Prime sat still, a layer of snow already covering his red paint. He looked more like a statue than a living being. Once Optimus laid his optics on the elder Prime and approached him, he attempted to brush the snow off his mentor. Only then did Sentinel acknowledge the other's presence.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," whispered Sentinel, his gaze downcast, "I waited too long. I've been to many of these on Cybertron, all the time wishing it were my own. That's why I left. Memories were coming back, of my envy of those who found such happiness while I had to stand up there and pretend I didn't care. Now that I finally get the chance, it's far too late."

Sentinel sighed loudly.

"I'm old, Optimus," continued Sentinel, "falling apart; I…won't last."

"I know," nodded Optimus, sympathy glistening in his optics as he sat down next to his mentor and pulled out the mistletoe from his subspace compartment.

"I wanted to tell you my feelings before you left Cybertron," admitted Optimus, "but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I learned that your ship was shot down, I was afraid I would never see you again. And then, two years after I dispatched the Fallen, I discovered that the Ark landed on the Moon, so I went there to find you and bring you back. Now that the war is over, I'm glad you told me your feelings first."

"Was it the right thing to do?" asked Sentinel, "to give something that cannot last long?"

"I believe so," nodded Optimus, fiddling with the mistletoe.

Optimus leaned closer to Sentinel, and his mentor responded by wrapping his arm around him. The elder Prime noticed the mistletoe in his student's hand.

"Er, Optimus," asked Sentinel, "what is that plant for?"

Optimus realized that the humans forgot to explain the mistletoe to him.

"It is said that any person standing under the mistletoe has to kiss the other," clarified Optimus, "Ironhide set it up at the entrance of the base, hoping that we would both return."

"I see," replied Sentinel.

Optimus gently embraced to Sentinel as he kissed him. The elder Prime was only too willing to oblige his student.

"And we're not even spark bonded yet," mused Sentinel.

Sentinel returned the kiss as he held his student close, glossae tangling with one another. The elder Prime's optics closed as they held each other tight. After a while, they broke off the kiss.

"Sentinel?" whispered Optimus.

"Yes?" replied Sentinel.

"Are you ready to return to base?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," answered Sentinel, shivering, "I believe I am. It's very cold out here."

Sentinel and Optimus stood to their feet while brushing off the snow. They transformed into their alt modes and drove back to base, where they were greeted by Ironhide and Dino. Sentinel and Optimus transformed and stood up while the elder Prime shivered.

"You ok, Sentinel?" asked Ironhide.

"Just cold," nodded Sentinel, "and my old joints are stiff."

Sentinel slowly ambled inside while Optimus felt the pain in his stomach slightly intensify, prompting him to caress his stomach with his hand as he groaned.

"Optimus?" said Dino.

"Where's Ratchet?" groaned Optimus.

"I'll go get him," replied Dino.

Dino rushed further into the base as Sentinel stepped toward Optimus.

"What is it, Optimus?" asked Sentinel, concerned, "are you all right?"

"It's just this pain I've been having since this morning," answered Optimus, "I believe it is getting worse, but I'm not sure why."

"Run a self exam," advised Sentinel, "and lie down. It'll make it easier on the little one."

Optimus lied down on the floor as he scanned himself. Just then, Ratchet arrived in the hangar.

"Ratchet," called Sentinel, "something's wrong with Optimus!"

Ratchet rushed to Optimus's side.

"Hang in there, Optimus," assured Ratchet, "you'll be ok."

Ratchet carefully scanned Optimus before focusing his optics on Sentinel.

"Get him to the medbay!" ordered Ratchet.

Sentinel carefully and gently lifted Optimus in his arms and carried him in, laying him on Ratchet's table. He stood beside Optimus, hating to see him in pain.

"We should've spark-merged before," sighed Sentinel, "then I'd be able to ease your pain now."

"I know," replied Optimus.

Sentinel placed his hand on his student's face and caressed his audial, the younger Prime leaning in to the touch and closing his optics.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," muttered Sentinel, "I wish we…."

An idea struck him, prompting Sentinel to focus his optics on Ratchet.

"Ratchet," asked Sentinel, "is it too late for Optimus and I to seal our bond with our sparks?"

"We only have a couple of hours before delivery," answered Ratchet, "I suppose you have enough time. Some of the femmes I helped through delivery sealed their spark bonds with their mates at the last minute and they were fine."

Sentinel nodded before focusing his optics on Optimus.

"Is this what you want, Optimus?" asked Sentinel.

Optimus couldn't help but smile upon hearing his mentor's words.

"Yes," nodded Optimus.

"Then let us begin," replied Sentinel.

Sentinel took a seat besides Optimus. The younger Prime slowly sat up and gently embraced to his mentor as he opened up his chestplates, revealing his spark. Sentinel's chestplates creaked and groaned as they parted to reveal a deep red spark that matched Sentinel's armor color. The spark was held within an exact copy of the Matrix that Optimus bore, except this version was red.

"It's not much," murmured Sentinel, "but it'll have to do."

Sentinel nodded when Optimus reached for it as to touch it, having spotted black parts marring the red, which he knew were scars. The younger Prime placed two of his fingers on his mentor's spark while the elder Prime reached out and touched his student's. Sentinel gasped at the gentle touch, so long had it been since anyone touched his spark like this, and he made sure to be just as soft and gentle with Optimus. The young Autobot leader moaned as he leaned in to the touch.

"Sentinel," whispered Optimus.

"Let them join, Optimus," advised Sentinel softly, "feel me. See and know all that I am. Let it become a part of you."

Optimus nodded in agreement as he rested his head on his mentor's shoulder. The next thing he knew, his spark began merging with Sentinel's. The elder Prime gasped as he felt his student joining him, becoming a part of him, and himself becoming a part of Optimus. The Autobot leader also moaned in response to this warm feeling. In fact, this helped ease the pain. After a short while, they completed the spark merge and their chestplates closed.

"It is done," said Sentinel, "we are mated now, my young warrior."

"Thank you, Sentinel," smiled Optimus.

Smiling, Sentinel gently stroked his student's face. After a while, Optimus felt the pain return.

"Are you ready, Optimus?" asked Ratchet.

"I believe so," nodded Optimus.

Upon cue, Optimus straddled his legs.

"I'm here for you, Optimus," assured Sentinel, holding his student's hand.

Soon, Ratchet approached both Primes.

"All right," instructed Ratchet, "Optimus, I need for you to relax. I'll help you with the delivery."

"Ok," replied Optimus.

Optimus took a few deep breaths before he closed his optics and opened his valve panel. The next thing he knew, he felt the urge to push.

"Don't fight it, Optimus," advised Ratchet, "just go with it."

"I'm right here, love," assured Sentinel, giving his student's hand a squeeze.

Optimus took a deep breath and groaned as he pushed.

"That's it, Optimus," smiled Sentinel, "just take your time. You can do it."

Optimus continued to push down with each deep breath he took. After a while, he leaned back as the sparkling's head was barely outside of his valve.

"Keep going," instructed Ratchet, "I can see it now."

Optimus continued to push as Ratchet carefully and gently pulled out the sparkling, which was coated with fluids. Once the Autobot medic extracted the sparkling and removed the fluids from its mouth, it started chirping and beeping.

"Well done, Optimus," praised Ratchet, "you have a little femme."

Optimus sighed in relief.

"You did it, Optimus," smiled Sentinel, tears in his optics, "she's here….she's beautiful."

Once Ratchet cleaned the sparkling, he carefully handed her to Optimus, who cradled her in his arms.

"I probably have to come up with a name for her," mentioned Optimus.

"You've got me to help you, Optimus," replied Sentinel, "have you got any ideas?"

"Well, not yet," answered Optimus, "but I'll come up with something."

Optimus examined the sparkling carefully as he cradled her. What interested him was that she had the same eyebrow crest as Sentinel did. Eventually…

"I was thinking of naming her Firestorm," suggested Optimus.

"I like it," agreed Sentinel, "and I think someone else does, too."

Optimus noticed Firestorm's audials perking up at the name.

"Then Firestorm it is," nodded Optimus.

Optimus gently stroked Firestorm's helm with his finger, and she chirped in response. Sentinel stood up and went to get an energon cube before offering it to Optimus.

"Here," said Sentinel, "she could be hungry."

"If she's anything like you," groaned Ratchet, "she'll be a bottomless pit."

Optimus ignored Ratchet's rambling as he held the energon cube to Firestorm's lip plates, and in response, she drank from it. Once she finished, Optimus set the empty cube aside as he closed his panel and Ratchet cleaned up the mess.

"You two…err, three," announced Ratchet, "are free to leave now."

"Thank you, Ratchet," smiled Optimus.

Optimus and Sentinel left the medbay with the younger Prime holding Firestorm in his arms.

"How about you two stay with me for tonight?" suggested Sentinel, "oh, and Optimus, it's still Christmas Eve, and someone hung mistletoe above my door."

"Whoever set it up must've wanted us to follow the custom," mused Optimus, "I guess we'll go along with it."

Sentinel led Optimus to the door to the elder Prime's quarters, and there was some mistletoe hanging above it. Upon cue, Sentinel and Optimus gave each other a kiss before heading inside. Neither of the Primes, except for Firestorm, noticed Ironhide and Bumblebee snickering. She waved a tiny hand at them. Once inside, they lay down on the berth next to each other, the sparkling cuddling in the younger Prime's arms.

"All I could say is," said Optimus, "I'm glad we bonded."

"So am I," replied Sentinel.

Smiling, Optimus gently held Sentinel's hand while Firestorm drifted off to sleep.

"Well then, Merry Christmas, Sentinel," smiled Optimus.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Optimus," nodded Sentinel, stroking his student's helm as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
